La Potion de Vie
by mystraa
Summary: Dumbledore va mourir. Il confie à Snape la mission de lui préparer une Potion de Vie pour le guérir. Il devra partir chercher tout les ingrédients ,certains très rares. Mais il devra emmener Harry avec lui , par ordre d'Albus.Se supporteront ils? HPSS
1. Le départ

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning **: L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note :** Voilà ma nouvelle fic :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Un peu plus d'aventure , toujours de l'humour , et encore du Harry/Severus :p

**CHAP 1 : Le départ**

" Severus..." agonisa Dumbledore.

Snape déglutit avec difficulté , serrant la main de son viel ami.

" Il n'y a que toi...(tousse)..qui puisse m'aider. " Sa respiration était lourde , et les mots avaient dû mal à franchir ses lèvres.

" Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aidez , n'en doutez pas une seconde. " répondit Snape.

Un soignant de St Mangouste vint chercher le professeur de potion , pour lui dire que l'entretient était finit. Il fallait qu' Albus se repose , il était exténué.

" Madame McGonagall vous attend dans le couloir. "

Il lacha sa main et regarda ses yeux bleus se fermer lentement. La guerre était finie , mais pas pour le vieux mage qui devait maintenant lutter contre une mort qui le guettait depuis les limbes. Voldemort l'avait presque achevé , mais il fut sauver par son jeune protégé Harry , qui avait finit par terrasser Celui-dont-on-ne-prononcera-plus-jamais-le-nom. Les soignants de St Mangouste le maintenaient en vie , mais n'arriver pas à le guérir totalement.

" Oui Minerva ? " demanda Snape quand il sortit de la chambre.

" Severus...Albus est au bord de la mort , vous l'avez vu comme moi." Elle tremblait et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

" Comment puis je l'aider ?" dit Snape d'une voix grave.

" Les chercheurs de St Mangouste n'ont rien trouvé pour le soigner , mis à part peut être une chose , mais..." Minerva semblait desperée.

" Dites le moi ! " lui demanda-t-il , impatient.

" C'est Albus lui même qui pense que ça le sauverait. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que vous qui pourrait réaliser une telle chose."

" Minerva! " Il ne supportait pas que l'on tourne autour du pot ; jouer avec ses nerfs dans un moment pareil , c'était de la torture!

" Il faut que vous réalisiez une Potion de Vie "

" Une...Potion de Vie " articula le professeur , l'air ahurit.

" Mais enfin ! " reprit-il " C'est de la folie ! Comment ? C'est Merlin lui même qui l'a inventé. Et il n'y a eu qu'un sorcier après lui qui a pu la réaliser...Albus ! Pour sauver sa mère il y a 40 ans de cela. Voldemort en personne n'a jamais reussi à la faire, ni aucun de ses disciples. Pourquoi moi ? "

" Il pense que c'est l'ultime solution , et ne fait confiance qu'à vous pour la lui préparer ."

" Mais elle nécessite presque un mois de préparation. Sans compter l'obtention de tout les ingrédients! ll y en a 52 pour être précis. Rien que pour les récupérer , il va me falloir des mois , et je ne suis pas sûr de tous les avoir. Certains sont d'une extrême rareté , il faut aller les chercher dans d'autres pays. Seul , cela me prendrais du temps , trop de temps...Albus resistera -il aussi lontemps?"

" Il a dit que l'espoir et la confiance en vous ,en Harry , et en toutes les personnes à ses côtés le sauverait. Surtout en vous...et en Harry." finit elle par avouer , baissant la tête.

" Oui , ce morveux lui a sauvé la vie après tout."

" Severus , ne parlez pas de lui comme ça... "

Un silence s'installa et Snape , mal à l'aise parla le premier.

" J'accepte. Pour Albus et uniquement pour lui. Pour la dette que j'ai envers lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie , m'a accordé une seconde chance et me voue une confiance aveugle. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte , j' _essayerais_ d'aller jusqu'au bout."

" Quoi qu'il en coûte ? " répéta Minerva , le regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux.

" Je le promet."

" Alors , si vous le promettait , vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à faire le Serment Inviolable de tout essayer pour sauver Albus ? "

Elle aimait Dumbledore par dessus tout , et serait prête à donner sa vie pour lui. Il lui fallait cet engagement ; la promesse qu'on le sauverait , ou qu'on essayerait de le faire.

" Minerva...si je vous donne ma parole, elle devrait suffir ! " s'enerva le professeur.

" NON ! Severus , je vous le demande en tant qu'amie , en tant qu' alliée , en tant que femme ! "

La situation était grave. Plus le temps passait, plus Albus se mourait. Et puis , vu qu'il ferait tout , _quoi qu'il en coûte_, il se resigna et accpeta à contre coeur de lier ses mains à celle de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Minerva n'omis pas de dire ces précieux mots - _quoi qu'il en coûte -_ car elle avait justement "oublié" de dire quelquechose à Snape à propos de cet engagement ; quelquechose qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté.

" Merci , du fond du coeur." sanglota Minerva après que le lien magique fut crée.

Alors que Severus s'appêtait à partir , afin de préparer un plan en vue de son futur périple , Minerva le retient par le bras.

" Severus , je dois te dire une chose avant que tu partes." Ce tutoyement soudain n'anonçait rien de bon.

" Harry..."

" Oui et bien? Quoi Harry ? Qu'est ce que ce gamin mal luné à encore fait?"

" Il part avec toi." murmura-t-elle.

" QUOI ?!! " hurla Snape dans le couloir vide, qui resonna bruyamment.

" C'est le souhait d' Albus. Il voulait qu'il t'aide dans ta tâche, sachant pertinamment la difficulté de celle ci. Et Harry est la personne en laquelle il a le plus confiance avec toi. Vous partirez demain. Harry à finit ses études à Poudlard , et sa formation d' Auror pourra attendre plusieures semaines de plus à la rentrée. Vous avez donc quelques mois devant vous...mais moins vous mettrez de temps , mieux ce sera."

" Tu m'as piégé ?!! " maugréa Snape , oubliant lui aussi d'employer le "vous".

" Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté." Elle le défiait du regard, comme pour prouver que ce qu'elle avançait été vrai.

" Bien sûr que je n'aurai jamais accepté ! Partir en mission pendant un mois, deux, peut être trois avec... POTTER !!! "

Il tapa viollemment du poing contre le mur , le faisant presque trembler. Il était fou de rage. Comment avait il pû être trompé de la sorte? Par Minerva McGonagall ?! Il avait fait le Serment Inviolable, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire oui.

" Je viendrais vous voir demain matin avant votre départ. Harry est au courant ; et il n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus , c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Rendez vous à huit heure , au Square Grimmaud."

Elle partit rejoindre le médicomage , et Severus partit aussitôt. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air au plus vite. Il descendit les quatres étages qui le séparaient du dehors, Albus se trouvant dans la section _pathologie des sortilèges _, et franchit les grandes portes de l'entrée.

Il faisait nuit , mais le temps était relativement doux pour ce dernier dimanche de juin. Il en inspira une grande bouffée et transplana après un vif coup d'oeil autour de lui , pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. Il se maudissait d'avoir été si dupe , et ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit là , essayant d'imaginer les prochains mois.

Lorsqu'il se reveilla le lendemain matin, il avait un affreux mal de crâne et la bouche pâteuse. Il posa une main sur son front moite pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ses quelques heures de sommeil avait été peuplé de rêves macabres. Des corps morts au milieu d'innombrables jets de lumières , Albus torturé jusqu'à rendre son dernier souffle...

Il devait ravaler sa rancoeur envers le Griffondor et se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tâche. Il donnerait tout pour sauver son vieux maître, son mentor. Ainsi avant de se coucher , il avait reunis une quinzaine d'ingrédients de bases de sa propre réserve qui serviraient à confectionner la Potion. Il en avait installé sur sa table , certains à l'abris de la lumière, d'autres au frais.Le maître des Potions avait aussi commencer à écrire le début de la procédure sur un parchemin, laissé à côté d'un chaudron.

C'était sans doute la partie la plus facile à faire. Il devait maintenant se rendre dans l'ancienne demeure des Black , afin de trouver Potter...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry venait de se lever depuis seulement quelques minutes , quand il entendit quelqun transplaner dans le salon du bas.Il sortit de sa chambre, attrapant au vol ses lunettes et se précipita dans les escaliers, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tshirt. Le grinçement des marches fut recouvert par les vociférations de Madame Black , depuis son poussiéreux tableau.

" Oh, c'est vous professeur..." fit Harry , soulagé.

" Je vous ai rêveillé , Harry ?" demanda poliment Madame McGonagall.

" Non , enfin , ça ne fait rien. Il fallait bien que je me lève de toute façon. " répondit le Griffondor en regardant l'horloge à côté de la cheminée. 7.15 am...

" Voulez vous du thé ? " proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

" Je vais le faire merci. Vous n'avez pas l'air de trop mauvaise humeure à l'idée de partir avec le professeur Snape...la nuit porterait-elle conseil ?"

Le jeune homme se renfrogna tandis qu'il beurrait ses toast. Il s'était levé tellement vite qu'il n'y avait plus pensé.

" En réalité , ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Mais si c'est pour sauver Dumbledore , je ferais avec. Et puis Snape,enfin je veux dire le professeur Snape...- rectifia-t-il devant le sourcil haussé de McGonagall - s'est battut à nos côtés durant la guerre. Il a été un allié , et je ne suis plus à Poudlard pour suivre ses cours , donc je me dois de le considérer autrement."

_Même si je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m' y à fait vivre..._pensa-t-il pour lui même.

" Bien , je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez mûri. Je pense que votre parrain serait fier de vous si il était là..."

Tout les deux affichèrent un regard triste à cette pensée , Harry pensant à Sirius, Minerva à son pauvre Albus si il devait lui arriver la même chose.

Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées quand ils entendirent cogner à la porte. La directrice de Griffondor partit pour ouvrir , quand un autre bruit de transplanage se fit entendre.

" J'ai toqué uniquement par politesse , Minerva. Je rentre rarement dans un etablissement à la façon Moldue." s'exprima Snape , arrivé au milieu du hall.

Entendant cette voix familière, Harry se leva à son tour et , toujours à moitié endormit , se rendit dans le hall.

" Et bien , **P**otter ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais me ballader avec vous dans une tenue pareille!" siffla le professeur de Potions.

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir en guise de pantalon, et que son tshirt ne le couvrait pas entièrement.

" Si vous n'étiez pas autant en avance - retorqua-t-il en jetant un autre coup d'oeil à l'horloge - vous n'auriez pas eu à me voir dans cette tenue! Je reviens d'ici quinzes minutes." déclara-t-il avant que le feu n'embrase ses joues.

" Voyons, Severus " entendit Harry, tandis qu'il montait les marches quatres par quatres afin de se préparer au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt , il rejoignit ses deux professeurs dans le salon, faisant léviter sa valise devant lui. Hedwige le suivait en volant autour de lui. Elle avait sentit qu'il allait partir et voulait savoir où , pour pouvoir le retrouver de temps en temps.

" Potter, enfin une tenue décente ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas emmener votre chouette avec vous? "

" Non, mais je dois lui dire où je vais, qu'elle puisse venir me voir." Il avait caressé le plumage blanc de son amie posée sur sa valise , mais elle s'envola aussitôt quand le jeune homme reduit ses affaires à la taille d'une noix, afin de les transporter plus facilement.

" Où allons nous professeur ? " demanda le Survivant à l'homme qui lui faisait façe.

" Au chemin de traverse pour commencer , Potter. Nous devons y acheter dans certaines boutiques des ingrédients , et aussi à certaines de mes connaissances..." répondit Snape, le ton froid.

" Laissez moi deviner ?...Vos amis ne seraient-ils pas des adeptes de l'Allée des Embrumes par hasard ? " ironisa Harry.

" Potter, certaines plantes ne s'achètent pas dans les magazins. Et j'ai _promis _- continua-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Minerva - que je ferais tout pour aider Albus , donc même si cela est illégal , je le ferais , compris ?!"

" Oui bien sûr. " dit simplement le jeune homme , l'air très sérieux.

" Et où irons nous ensuite ? " continua-t-il.

" Vous en discuterez plus tard , je pense que vous devriez y aller." coupa McGonagall.

" Harry , ne dites pas à vos amis pourquoi vous partez , dites juste que c'est une mission secrète pour l'Ordre. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqun cherche à vous mettre des bâtons dans balais si cela venait à s'apprendre."reprit-elle.

" Bien , je comprends." Il s'empressa d'ecrire un parchemin à Ron et Hermione , et le donna à Hedwige. Maintenant qu'elle savait où il allait elle pouvait partir tranquille. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas le trouver en temps normal, mais elle préferait perdre le moins de temps possible à le chercher...

" Eh bien allons-y Potter..." soupira Severus , lui prenant le bras pour qu'ils transplanent au même endroit.

" A bient..." Harry n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase , sentant ses pieds quitter le sol et des fourmillements traverser tout son corps; particulièrement là où le tenait Snape...

_(à suivre) _


	2. Une nuit au chaudron baveur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Warning **: L'histoire met en scène des relations à caractère homosexuel , rating M. Si vous êtes homophobe ou trop jeune , ne lisez pas cette fic.

**Note :** Désolé pour cette longue attente. Je vais m'y remettre tout douçement, j'ai beaucoup de boulo!!! Enjoy :p

**CHAP 2 : Une nuit au Chaudron Baveur**

Harry dût s'attacher fortement à la manche de Snape pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Certes il savait parfaitement transplaner , mais_se faire transplaner _par quelqun d'autre était différent et cela faisait lontemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

" Potter lâchez moi ! " s'agaça Snape en dégageant son bras.

" Si j'avais transplaner moi même , on aurait pas eu ce problème ! " s'enerva Harry.

" Je voulais que l'on atterrisse _exactement_ au même endroit. Suivez moi."

Ils étaient dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur. Harry se tourna pour voir le mur de brique rouge qui menait au Chemin de Traverse et suivit son professeur qui s'y approchait déja.

" Restez près de moi Potter ! "

" J'ai bientôt 18 ans professeur Snape, cela va faire un an que j'ai atteint ma majorité. Je peux marcher seul je n'ai pas besoin que vous me teniez la main! Et puis cela va paraître louche non , si on se promène ensemble ? Vous ne croyez pas ? " Harry était particulièrement irrité par l'attitude de Snape , à vouloir qu'il le colle comme un petit hibou.

" Parfait ! " siffla Snape entre ses dents. " Rendez vous donc ici à 20 heures. Ne soyez surtout pas en retard ! "

Puis il disparut derrière le mur de brique , suivit quelques minutes après par Harry. Celui-çi voulait qu'il prenne de l'avance et tenait à marcher le plus loin possible de lui.

_Non mais quel gamin alors ! " J'ai 18 ans , je me crois tout permis , je suis le plus intelligent..." Bon , il faut que j'arrête de penser à Potter et que je me concentre un peu. J'ai une dizaine de plantes à récuperer chez l'apothicaire et quelques autres choses chez Barjow et Beurk.Il faudra que je me rende aussi dans le sud de la ville cette après midi et que je revienne ensuite ici. Cela va me coûter très cher , j'ai intérêt à faire attention aux autres dépenses. Je n'aurais qu'à sauter le repas de ce midi..._

Après avoir finit son petit tour dans Londres , Harry revient au Chemin de Traverse et décida d'aller dire bonjour à Tom qui tenait le Chaudron Baveur. Mais avant , il fut pris par l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à l'Allée des Embrumes ; il s' entrainait en quelque sorte pour son métier d'Auror à vérifier les endroits sombres. Il tourna dans une ruelle sur sa droite puis arrivé au bout ,tourna à gauche. Un homme de grande taille aux longues robes noires lui faisait dos. Il parlait à voix basse avec un autre homme , encapuchoné.

_Mince ! C'est..._

" Potter !! " cria Snape en se tournant vers lui , furieux. L'autre avait dût l'avertir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le professeur fut plus rapide.

" Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Barrez-vous ! Et tout de suite ! " Ses yeux lançait des eclairs et Harry crut qu'il allait le tuer sur place.

" Si je m'en vais , sachez que ce sera de mon plein gré ! Je n'ai plus aucun ordre à reçevoir de vous ! Vous n' êtes plus mon professeur depuis le 20 juin, 18 heures trente précises ! "

Il aurait bien voulut rester pour le narguer , mais il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas mettre en danger la transaction de Snape , en montrant qu'ils étaient venus ensemble. Si ça avait été le cas , l'homme au visage masqué aurait pu se douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'important.

Harry tourna les talons sans un regard pour les deux personnes qui avaient repris leurs conversations , s'exprimants plus fortement.

Arrivé dans le pub , il s'installa à une table et eut à peine le temps d'entamer une conversation avec le tavernier , quand Snape ouvrit la porte , l'air mauvais.

" Potter , ne vous avisez jamais plus de vous imissez dans des conversations de la sorte ! " Il était moins furieux et Harry se dit qu'il avait dût obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Son teint était étrangement pâle et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient à ses tempes.

" C'est ce que j'ai crût comprendre..." dit il en lui rendant son regard noir.

" Un Whisky pur Feu s'il vous plait ! Un double " Tom s'était rapproché d'eux , après être allé servir un autre client , à l'autre bout du bar.

Harry remarqua qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour...il semblait drôlement retourné en fait...

" J'en prendrait aussi un s'il vous plait. Simple , avec beaucoup de glace."

Tom s'executa, voyant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler.

" Hum..." dit Harry en voyant Snape s'enfiler la moitié du verre cul-sec.

Le maitre des potions daigna enfin lever ses yeux sur lui et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis dans le cou. Cela lui semblait tellement irrealiste...être assis là avec Potter à boire une verre , surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Alors ? " reprit le jeune homme. " Qu'avez vous achetez ? "

Snape lui expliqua ce qu'il avait choisit chez l'apothicaire , ainsi que chez Barjow et Beurk , puis son tour dans le sud de la ville. Il était allé voir un marchand réputé dans le commerce de plantes exotiques , et avait dût passer plusieurs heures à négocier une Anémone de Feu. Il oublia evidemment de mentionner l'homme avec qui il avait été surprit dans la rue.

" Vous devez être ruiné ! Comment allez vous faire pour achetez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? Je pourrais vous aider , il me reste beaucoup d'argent à Gringotts ! "

" C'est hors de question Potter ! La moitié de cet argent vient d' Albus , c'est Minerva qui me l'a confié. Il nous faudra juste faire attention aux dépenses inutiles."

Il finit son verre et ferma les yeux quelques instants , comme pour prendre conscience de ce dont il s'était passé là bas , dans l' Allée des Embrumes...

" Tom , pouvez vous venir ? Nous aimerions prendre une chambre pour la nuit."

_Deux chambres vous voulez dire..._pensa le Griffondor alors que Tom s'approchait, un carnet à la main.

" Il nous faut une chambre pour ce soir. Nous partirons demain matin."

" Bien , alors je..." commença le jeune homme.

" Deux chambres ! " s'exclama le Survivant.

" Potter , je vous ai dit que nous étions juste niveau argent." maugréa le professeur entre ses dents.

" Je m'en fiche je la payerais de ma poche ! Tom je voudrais une autre chambre s'il vous plait."

" Et bien Harry je suis désolé mais nous sommes complet. Il ne nous reste qu'une chambre à part la votre et je la garde pour ma tante qui viendra dans la nuit. Je suis navré." fit-il avec un air pas si désolé que ça. Il avait même un sourire en coin.

" Mais comment cela se fait il que vous soyez complet ? " continua Harry , refusant obstinément d'accepter la situation.

" L' été débute , et nous avons beaucoup de touristes. Il n'y a pas que chez les Moldus qu'on visite les autres pays. Londres est réputé dans la communauté magique. Tant pour ses monuments que pour ses boutiques.Regarde Ollivander par exemple , j'ai vu un sorcier venir de Nouvelle Zelande pour acheter une de ses baguettes ! "

" Potter quand vous aurez finit de faire l'enfant , nous pourrions peut être monter dans notre chambre ?! " fit Snape d'un air fatigué.

" Bien , je vous met des lits séparés ou un lit double ? " demanda Tom , comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

" A VOTRE AVIS , ESPECE DE CINGLE ?!! " rugit le professeur en se relevant brutalement de sa chaise.

Tom ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la porte.

" Bonne soirée..." osa-t-il timidement avant de redescendre gérer son bar.

Après être rentré , Harry remarqua qu'il avait effectivement installé deux lits. La chambre n'était pas grande et n'était constituée que de la pièce comprenant les lits , et d'une petite salle de bain. Snape posa sa valise à qui il avait fait reprendre sa taille normale sur le lit du fond, devant la porte de la salle de bain. Se tournant vers le Griffondor qui faisait la même chose , il lui dit :

" Potter je vais installer une barrière magique entre nos deux lits. De manière à ce que l'on ne se voit pas...je ne tient pas à vous revoir dans la même tenue que la dernière fois."

Harry rougit à ce souvenir et se tourna , mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il pourrait aussi voir son professeur vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et d'un haut...

" Aaah " laissa echapper soudainement Snape en se tenant la poitrine et de son autre main s'appuyant contre le lit.

" Vous allez bien ? " se précipita sur lui le Griffondor en lui posant une main sur son dos courbé.

" Que s'est il passé dans l' Allée des Embrumes , professeur ? "

Le plus agé conçéda à s'asseoir et à lui raconter. Il devrait lui dire comment il avait obtenut cet ingrédient , et il allait préparer la Potion avec lui , alors..

Respirant difficilement , il commença , la main du jeune homme toujours posé sur son dos , glissant légèrement de bas en haut.

" Veuillez retirer votre main , je vous pris." Harry le fit, déçu ; il avait aimé ce contact , cette chaleur soudaine contre sa paume.

" Il m'a vendu du sang de vampire."

" Ah bon ?! Merlin vous avez dût payer le prix fort ! "

" On peut dire ça comme ça..." grogna Severus en tirant sur le col de sa robe, laissant aperçevoir deux petits points rouges.

" Cela a dût faire mal , je suis vraiment désolé." Il regretta sa cinglante réplique de tout à l'heure ; si il avait sut la situation dans laquelle il était...

" Bien assez de mélodrame pour ce soir. Si vous voulez aller à la salle de bain, allez y maintenant. Je ne tient pas à vous voir passer devant mon lit toutes les cinque minutes!" siffla Snape.

Pendant qu' Harry se dirigea vers la douche munit de quelques affaires , prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui , le maitre des Potions éleva une barrière entre leurs lits. Un genre de paravent-miroir , qui ne laissait de la place que pour passer sur le côté , contre le mur. Le Survivant en fut d'ailleurs surprit lorsqu'il revint , les cheveux mouillés , portant un jeans et un tshirt. Il se mettrait en boxer de l'autre côté , ne voulant pas enerver Snape, fatigué comme il était. Il ne souhaita pas lui poser d'autres questions non plus sur sa morsure , il ne voulait pas l'embarasser.

Il l'entendit aller à son tour sous la douche et en profita pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

De son côté , Severus avait encore mal au cou et au coeur. Heureusement le vampire ne lui avait pas pompé beaucoup de sang , mais se faire mordre , même un peu, s'était comme se faire violer. Il avait collé son corps froid contre le sien et l'avait mordu viollement , rapidement , lui laissant une érection montante et une immense douleure. Les vampires mêlaient toujours la violence au plaisir. Et les penchants de Severus pour les hommes n'avaient rien arrangés...Il sentit la moiteur qu'avait laissé la main d' Harry sur sa robe et leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être...Griffondor parfois !

Il prit une douche froide et se coucha à son tour, se forçant à oublier le vampire , et Harry.

"Où allons nous demain? " Severus leva à nouveau les yeux en entendant le garçon depuis son lit. Il aurait dût installer aussi un sort de silence...

" En Bretagne , en France."

" Ah...nous cherchons quelque chose en particulier ? Que l'on ne peut pas acheter ? "

" Exactement...Je vous le dirais demain.Tachez de dormir maintenant." crut conclure Snape.

" Bonne nuit , professeur."

" Je vous interdit de m'appeller professeur , Potter. Je ne le suis plus , vous souvenez vous ? Le 20 juin , 18h30..."

Harry rougit, géné. Il regretait vraiment ses paroles.

_Mince, comment je vais faire ? Lui il m'appelle bien Potter , donc..._

" Bonne nuit , Snape."

" Non plus! Qui vous a permis de m'interpeller de la sorte ? Ce sera Monsieur , ou Monsieur Snape. Point. Quand à " Severus " j'espère que cette idée ne vous a même pas traverser l'esprit ! Bonne nuit ,**P**otter."

" Bonne nuit. " fit Harry pour la troisième fois , l'air absent.

Il pensait à ce nom...Severus. Il s'imaginait l'appeller ainsi pour voir la sensation que ça lui ferait. Il ressentit un long frisson et rougit à nouveau.

Au milieu de la nuit , il se releva , sa vessie l'ayant réveillée. Il avança prudemment le long du mur et se dit de ne pas le regarder en passant et d'aller directement aux toilettes ;ce qu'il fit. Mais en sortant , il ne put s'empecher de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Sa couverture était descendue jusqu'au nombril , il avait un bras derrière la tête , l'autre reposant sur son ventre et un pied dépassé du lit. Il put dinstinguer son teint blanc, malgré l'obscurité , comme si il était une source de lumière tellement il était pâle.

Ses cheveux lui dégageaient elégamment le visage et semblait presque soyeux à la grande surprise de Harry.

Sans savoir pourquoi , son poul s'accelera à cette vue et une chaleur envahit brusquement tout son corps. Severus venait d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de gémir douçement. Il devait faire un cauchemar, ou quelque chose du genre...

Harry emit le même son, sentant son boxer se retreçir sous son désir.

Il retourna immédiatemment dans son lit , la peur et l'envie au ventre.

_Mais , mais...c'est Snape , allez ressaisit toi..._

Il était partagé entre le fait de soulager sa douleur ou bien de s'endormir en chassant la pensée de Snape dévêtu. Sa main déçida pour son cerveau et il se caressa à travers le tissu noir. Il l'enlevat pour être plus à l'aise et commença à faire des vas et vient sur son membre gonflé. Pour arriver au plaisir , il ne pût s'empecher de penser à l'image de l'homme dans son lit et sa respiration s'accelera. Tout ses muscles se contractèrent en sursaut et sa bouche s'ouvrit , prononçant enfin ce nom à voix haute :

" Severus..."

_(à suivre)_


End file.
